


Sing For You

by dollceto (anon_nim)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_nim/pseuds/dollceto
Summary: "I would like to dedicate this song to the person who wrote it for me. Even though he's no longer around to hear me sing for him..."





	Sing For You

**Author's Note:**

> well, i can't believe i wrote this o_O  
> but I got this prompt from the lovely [@promptcentral](https://twitter.com/promptcentral/status/802201584729997312) and can't resist the tempation

They met at Jongdae’s gig, with simple pleasantries exchanged with each other. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Baekhyun never knew he would fall this deep.

XX

Being the college student in reality is not as easy as they make it sounds. Baekhyun’s always in constant state of frighteness and restlessness about what will his future hold – the caffeine and sleepless nights don’t help. So when Jongdae demanded him to ‘watch my gig once in awhile, for god sakes!’, Baekhyun agrees – just so he can blame it on him later when he’s in deep regretful state.

He scoffs at Jongdae choice of clothes. “Are you being serious right now? Those tight jeans and leather jacket are mine, Dae.”

“You’ve never complain before,” Jongdae answers with a sly smirks.

“That’s because I never realized.” He rolls his eyes and shoves him a little. “Besides, I’m actually planning to wear just that.”

Jongdae’s laugh carries through the air. “Don’t lie to me, if I don’t make you, you would go out in hoodie and sneakers and eat potato chips on the go.”

“You know me so well.”

The gig runs pretty smoothly, they played three songs in total. There’s this Radiohead’s song that Baekhyun hears every single day in the confined space of their dorm. Jongdae sings better that usual, though. There’s Yixing too, with some gangly drummer Baekhyun never seen before. He feels more relaxed now, that he ever had been in last months.

“What do you think?!” Jongdae screams at him when he makes his way to Baekhyun.

He raises his thumbs up and smirks. “You don’t sounds like a throttled cat anymore, I think it’s a good sign.”

“You bet your sorry ass you want to hit that note like me,” Jongdae says with a confident smile. “Anyway – hey, Chanyeol! Come over here!”

The drummer comes with a toothy grin. “Yo!”

Baekhyun snorts, this guy sure looks taller and younger up close. 

Jongdae skillfully ignores his rude behavior with introductions, “Chanyeol, this is the roommate I talk about, Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is Chanyeol.”

So Jongdae talks about him behind his back, Baekhyun thinks he should feel alarmed.

They nod with, ‘It’s nice to meet you’s following suit.

Chanyeol ends joining them and hovering around. He’s not talking very much, and Baekhyun kinda forgets about him, lost in Jongdae’s playful banter. They’re talking non-stop for almost an hour when Baekhyun finally asks, “Hey, what’s the title of that song? The last one with deep bass?”

“Huh?” Jongdae blinks at distant spot. “I think Kyungsoo just checked me out? Goodbye, Baekkie.”

His chair is vacant the second after.

Baekhyun glances at Chanyeol and fidgets a little. Okay, this is a little awkward. He’s usually a chatterbox with bright and sunny personality, he makes friends easily thank you very much. It’s just tonight, he doesn’t feel like it. He’s tired and he needs gentle comforting company that will make him feel at ease.

For the sake of small talk he decides to ask, “Sorry, but what’s your name again?” along with Chanyeol’s, “It’s Creep.”

He stares. “What?”

Chanyeol’s face noticeably goes red even under the dim lighting. “I mean the song! It’s by Radiohead, the title is Creep. I’m a creep, I’m a weirdo. Wait – not me, okay? I’m not a creep, that just how the lyrics go. It’s actually one of my favorite’s songs. Wait – I think I’m rambling? You asked me, oh – my name is Park Chanyeol! And you’re Byun Baekhyun, of course you are.”

Baekhyun giggles in wonder. “You’re so cute.”

XX

_With my old guitar, I’ll take all the confessions I couldn’t say_  
 _All the things_ ~~I want to say?~~ I swallowed inside  
 ~~I made a song~~ as if I made it into a song

XX

“Are you reading some memes?” Jongdae voice is husky from sleep. He peers at the clock and continues, “At one in the afternoon? Or is it midnight?”

“No,” He answers. “And, yes. It’s midnight.”

“Are you crazy?”

“Go to sleep, Dae.”

Jongdae groans and his limbs flailing. “I can’t sleep! I heard someone giggling like a maniac across my bed? Can you pretend to be me for a second and be considerate?”

“Hm..”

“Are you flirting with someone?”

“Are you going to ask me questions all night long?”

“It’s a no, then.” Jongdae yawns and pulls the blanket over his head before mumbles, “Are you texting Chanyeol right now?”

“Yes.”

“So it’s a yes, after all.”

XX

“Baekhyun is my soulmate,” Chanyeol declares.

XX

“Me and Yixing – ”

“You mean Yixing and I,” Kyungsoo corrects.

Baekhyun chuckles while Chanyeol pouts and continues his story, “As I say so, Yixing and I decided to make a song then, like jingle and stuff, right? It’s started alright but at the middle Yixing eyes started to get glassy and distant –”

“And the song turned creepy and sad since then,” Kyungsoo finishes.

“You! You ruin the climax!” Chanyeol weeps and slaps Kyungsoo. “It’s supposed to be surrounded in mystery veil, and Baekhyun would have goose bumps all over. You just – ARRGGH!”

Kyungsoo snorts and strangles Chanyeol in return. “I saved you. If I didn’t stop it, you might have embarrassed yourself in front of our Bakehyunnie because I’ve heard that story over and over and it’s not scary. Period.”

“But – ”

“It’s not even funny.”

Baekhyun takes pity on Chanyeol and tries to save him. “I think that’s enough, Soo. His face is as red as a tomato.”

Chanyeol possibly beams. “Thank you, Baek. You’re the best. I declare you as my soulmate.”

“You thank Baekhyun for everything,” Kyungsoo muses. “And I thought I am your soulmate? I certainly heard you said that to Yixing once.”

Chanyeol pouts, “Baekhyun is my first soulmate. He’s my one and only. You are dismissed.”

Baekhyun grins. “What an honor to have.”

XX

_The way you cry, the way you_ ~~laugh~~ smile  
 ~~It meant so much~~ do you know how much you mean to me?  
Just listen and smile

XX

“Don’t freak out, okay?”

“What! This is serious, what is it, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun bites his bottom lip. “I’m in relationship. With Chanyeol.”

Jongdae stares. “Oh.” And then the laugh rise. “Just now? I knew this would happen since that night.”

That, is not how he thought this would be going, actually. “What night?”

“That night when you acted all bubbly and giggling like twelve years old.”

“That night?! But it’s a long time ago!”

Jongdae scoffs, “Then that is exactly how long you two spent your time pining over each other.” There’s a mischievous glint in Jongdae’s eyes. “You know what –”

Baekhyun grits his teeth and runs for his live.

Chanyeol, thankfully, is home - opening the door with a grin and hugs him close. “Hey.”

“Hi yourself,” Baekhyun answer is muffled.

“Hm, do you want to come inside or..?”

“Let’s find dinner,” He says impulsively. “Jongdae is being a jerk and I don’t want to come back, yet.”

Chanyeol looks thoughtful. “Kyungsoo’s not home actually. What if I cook something for us?”

“You can cook?”

Chanyeol grins cheekily, “All the better to woo you with, my dear.”

“Really, now?” He grins in return.

XX

“Hey, take a deep breath and you’ll be okay. Everything is gonna be fine.”

He sobs in Chanyeol’s arm.

_I love you so much, but I don’t tell you that I love you_  
_Words I regretted as I turned around_

XX

“Are you really – you’re a jerk,” Baekhyun spits with so much venom he feels sick. “You think so little of me –”

“Then what am I supposed to think?!” Chanyeol screams back. His voice booms through the room, rattling Baekhyun in his bones. “I saw you! And that Chinese blonde back there sucking each others face! I think so little of you?! You are the one that doesn’t think of me at all!”

“We’re not – I’m not!”

“What would you think if you saw me and Yixing make out in the empty classroom, huh!”

“I – Yixing would never do that! And I trust you Chanyeol – “

“That’s because it would never happen! But I saw you Baekhyun! And I don’t even know who that tall hot guy that groped your ass is – ”

“He forced me Chanyeol! He tried to _rape me!_ ” Baekhyun yells. Tears flow when he weeps uncontrollably. “ I said no, and he insisted! He pushed me, and you were there – you don’t even try to stop him,” His voice grows weaker, “You left me alone.”

Chanyeol face turns white and he visibly deflates. “What – Baekhyun..”

“You don’t trust me, I thought – who are you?” He cries. “Do I even know you anymore?”

Baekhyun storms out, watching the city through tear blurred eyes - the path becoming more indistinct with each step he takes. His feet are running and he pushes everything in his way. Baekhyun’s mind is full of Chanyeol – betrayal, distress, heartbreak. He doesn’t even realize he’s crossing the road. The light is blaring red, the cars is racing – at him, to him. He doesn't realize death is waiting for him.

Not after everything’s too late.

“BAEKHYUN!”

Something strong pulls him back with so much force, he collides with the side road with a crash. His vision swims and when he’s focused again, it hurts – he’s not ready. He thinks he hears someone screaming in anguish and misery. When he runs to Chanyeol – his Chanyeol, bathed in blood, writhing in agony – his Chanyeol that smiles to him through his pain, Baekhyun recognizes it as his own voice.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol, what have I done?!” He wails, he howls – Chanyeol still cradled in his arms. “It can’t end like this! Someone, call 911, please! Please, Chanyeol-ah, I’m sorry. Fuck, everything is fucked up because of me.”

“Hey, take a deep breath and you’ll be okay. Everything is gonna be fine, babe.”

“Of course, you’re strong, you won’t ever leave me, right?”

“Hmm.” Chanyeol hands stroke his cheeks. “Baekhyun, I chased after you because I love you. I need to tell you that. And I’m sorry too, I didn’t want your last memories of me to be us screaming.. throwing things at each other.”

“It’s not. Because you’ll be alright. And we can do happy things together afterward.”

“Sounds good, Baek.” Chanyeol smiles and closes his eyes. “I’m tired, hold me in my sleep, alright?”

He sobs into Chanyeol’s arms. “No, don’t you fucking dare Park Chanyeol. Don’t leave me like this. I love you so much.”

 

 

 

 

“Thank you.”

XX

_It’s funny that I only have you,_  
But sometimes, I’m worse than a stranger to you  
In truth I just wanna put my head in your arms and be held by you

XX

Baekhyun thinks about drowning. About blood. Pills? Knives. He thinks about Chanyeol. Rope. Breathe. Not breathing. Cars. Chanyeol –

“Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo taps his shoulder twice. “This was Chanyeol’s, I think he wrote them for you.” 

Kyungsoo leaves when Baekhyun doesn’t answer. 

"Chanyeol."

The notebook flips open beside him.

XX

_I’m so thankful everyday that you are here_  
 ~~You’re an angel~~  
You’re a gift from God

XX

“I would like to dedicate this song to the person who wrote it for me. Even though he’s no longer around to hear me sing for him.”

The stage is quiet save for a little murmuring from the fangirls. Baekhyun eyes land on his friends. Jongdae smiles at him and waves his hand, the other one slung around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. He thinks he meets Yixing’s eyes for a moment, but he can’t find that dimpled smile everywhere.

He breathes, “The title is Sing For You.”

Baekhyun sings his heart out.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from [Livejournal.](http://anon-nim.livejournal.com/527.html)


End file.
